1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the packaging of electronic components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating an image sensor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors and assemblies are well known to those of skill in the art, In these assemblies, an image sensor was located within a housing, which supported a window. Radiation passed through the window and struck the image sensor, which responded to the radiation.
In one conventional image sensor assembly, an image sensor was mounted to a printed circuit mother board. After the image sensor was mounted, a housing was mounted around the image sensor and to the printed circuit mother board. This housing protected the image sensor, while at the same time, supported a window above the image sensor.
As the art moves to smaller and lighter weight electronic devices, it becomes increasingly important that the size of the image sensor assembly used within these electronic devices is small. Disadvantageously, the conventional image sensor assembly described above required a housing to support the window and to protect the image sensor. However, this housing was relatively bulky and extended upwards from the printed circuit mother board a significant distance. Accordingly, the image sensor assembly was not well-suited for use with smaller and lighter weight electronic devices.
In accordance with the present invention, an image sensor package includes a substrate having a central aperture. Electrically conductive traces on a lower surface of the substrate include tabs projecting below and under hanging the central aperture. An image sensor is flip chip mounted to the tabs and thus supported in the central aperture by the tabs. A window covers and protects an active area of the image sensor. Of importance, the active area is unobstructed by the tabs.
Advantageously, the image sensor package is relatively thin compared to prior art image sensor assemblies. In particular, by mounting the image sensor in the central aperture, the thickness of the image sensor package is minimized. Accordingly, the image sensor package is well suited for use with miniature lightweight electronic devices, which require thin and lightweight image sensor assemblies.
Also in accordance with the present invention, a method of forming an image sensor package includes forming a central aperture and interconnection ball apertures in a substrate. Traces are formed on a lower surface of the substrate, the traces having tabs protecting beyond a sidewall of the central aperture. Further, ends of the traces seal the interconnection ball apertures at the lower surface of the substrate.
An image sensor is supported in the central aperture by the tabs. Interconnection balls are formed in the interconnection ball apertures, the interconnection balls being electrically connected to the ends of the traces.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the detailed description set forth below taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.